Seto's Diaries
by xNevermorex
Summary: Seto Kaiba and his "normal" life. Of course, nothing is normal when you're the teenage CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation...


BlueEyez: This is a new story that should hopefully be successful. I'm hoping I Can possibly get a new GTDC out today, but I have a couple other chapters to do. Phew.   
  
Seto: This story won't have OC's in it. Well, in the prologue/epilogue they'll be there, and I'll make occasional references to them, but they won't actually be in the story.  
  
Raven: We get it. Can you start now?   
  
/thoughts/  
  
****  
  
change of setting, etc  
  
****  
  
********************************************   
  
SETOS DIARIES, CH 1   
  
*********************************************  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
My name is Seto Kaiba. I'm rich, smart, and talented. I'm also 15 years old and the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation. I'm also responsible for my 40-odd year old father being overthrown from CEO. or was he 50 something? I forget. But you know that. So I'll start now.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" I command, and watch as my beautiful, lovely, adorable, precious, heaven-sent, perfect, and a whole lot of other synonyms prepared to attack the shrimp boy opposite me with spikey hair. Yes. Yugi Moto. the shorty, who was currently in his creepy not-so-short phase. I'm about to teach him a lesson for almost blasting me off a castle.   
  
I grin as my opponent falls into a heap on the ground, unable to believe that he (they? whatever) lost a duel. I start laughing rather maniacally. I am the champion again! I AM UNDEFEATED! I HAVE THE POWEEER!!!  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*   
  
I sit bolt upright and look around frantically. Where's my dragon? Where's the loser Yugi? And why the hell is something beeping so INSISTANTLY?   
  
No. Not again. No. Oh please no. don't tell me. My room. Blankets. pillows. High-tech equipment. Posters of Evanescence and Three Doors Down. My kitty plushie. My alarm clock keeps beeping. I throw it across the room. I must remember to invent an alarm clock that doesn't beep.   
  
I get up and get ready for school. Now, to be able to sneak out without having to run into any employees that want a-  
  
"Mr. Kaiba can I have a raise?" A man in a black suit asked, staring at me from behind those black shades that really bother me. They always look so sinister.   
  
"No." I reply. He opens his mouth to protest. "One more word and your fired." He leaves. I smile smugly. That, folks, was how to shove off a moocher employee in under 10 seconds.   
  
********************************************************  
  
After I drive Mokuba to his Elementary school, I drive to my High School. There is a blonde idiot standing next to a lamppost talking on his cell phone. Dumb mutt Wheeler. I swerve intentionally to nearly hit him. He jumped back into a bush. I snicker.   
  
I park my limo sideways, so that it takes up three parking spaces. I need to make sure everyone doesn't park anywhere near my car. Or they might scrape the paint, like that one idiot did back in 9th grade (not that I drove to school. My chauffer did.)   
  
I walk into the hallway, going straight to my locker. I don't need to stop to talk to anyone anyway, there are only two people I'll even begin to talk to, and that's Serenity, who's in middle school (how'd someone so nice get such a moron for a brother?) and Raven, who is one half of BlueEyez' bipolar disease. (she calls it a "yami", like Yugi and Ryou.), but she and BlueEyez are on vacation. Why couldn't BlueEyez leave and let Raven stay here?   
  
Okay. I'm halfway to my locker. I'll just glare so I look like I'll kill anyone who comes near me. It seems to work. Everyone walks on the other side of the hallway.   
  
I'm three feet from my glorious locker. I increase my pace. I'm so close. Sooo close...   
  
WHAM. I walk straight into a 9th grade shorty. he scrambles to his feet and runs away before I can yell at him. I think he thinks that if he gets back in a group, I won't be able to get him. Ha. That's what he thinks. I'll teach him to walk into me. I'll-  
  
"Hi Kaiba!"   
  
I stop in midstride, cringing. Bracing myself, I turn around. And I look down. Two big lavender eyes stare up at me. They blink. The top of his spikey hair can't be more than 4'6 feet.   
  
/sheesh, he sure looks happier than he did in my dream. I hate when he's happy./  
  
I think bitterly. I step back. He keeps smiling. His friends are behind him.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to say Hi to your friend?" Tea asked, glaring at me. I hate her so much I want to get my shotgun (which is not permitted in school, so it's in the limo) and blast her.   
  
"get lost." I say, and I walk away, with my trenchcoat swirling coolly.   
  
****************************************  
  
I spent all of history class watching the mole on Mrs. Feo (fay-oh)'s nose quiver and twitch as she spoke. Until her last assignment. Yeah, lady, give me some homework so I can run it through my computer and continue with my straight A's.  
  
"Class, you are all to pair up with three other people and write some sort of report on Ancient Egypt. You are to tell me what subject you're doing." Mrs. Feo squawked. I stiffened. Group...project? I could feel myself feeling fainter by the minute.  
  
"Are first group is-" I listened to The Ugly (Mrs. Feo's nickname. Invented by yours truly.) list the partners and listened for my name. Finally, it came.  
  
"Seto Kaiba. Yugi Moto. Ryou Bakura, and Joey Wheeler." I want to die. Now she needs to find out what we're doing it on. We have to tell her tomorrow. If I'm alive. Can I jump out a window?   
  
*********************************************  
  
We meet at Yugi's. His house is so small and...ugly. I wish Raven were here. Then I'd probably be partnered with her. I make a point of brushing invisible dust off the couch before sitting down.   
  
"I think we should do pharoahs!" Yugi said cheerfully. He sat on the automan. His feet couldn't touch the ground. I smirked.   
  
"I say we should do da wars. Those are so action-packed." Joey barked.   
  
"Let's do thieves! They all have interesting stories." Ryou was being too polite again.   
  
"All of those ideas suck. We're doing artifacts. There'll likely be stuff about thieves in that as well, Ryou. Maybe pharoahs. But no wars. " I looked down my nose at Joey.   
  
"Hey dat's not fair!" He yipped. I ignored him pointedly.   
  
"Yugi, go get your books on Egypt." I ordered. Yugi complied happily. He took a while. When he came back, he had a piece of paper with messy handwriting on it.   
  
"I said books." I hiss. He doesn't lose that stupid smile.  
  
"I copied this off the internet. From the most trustworthy site. Some of them are real eyewitness accounts."  
  
"How can you be an eyewitness to stuff that happened 5,000 years ago?" My patience is waning.   
  
"Er...diaries!" I was about to ask how the hell they read so many heiroglyphs, but Yugi begins. The story is actually pretty interesting. I'll summarize it.  
  
There are the 7 millennium items, three of which conceal ancient spirits from Egypt. They all supposedly have powers, but I don't believe that. A thief named Bakura (I stare at Bakura. He sweatdrops.) was consistantly trying to steal them all, to gain total power over the world. Man were they naive back then.   
  
The pharoah's treasure is quite precious, and was once almost stolen by two thieves, Star and Raven (very ironic.), when the pharoah caught them and had Star executed. (Pharoah seemed like a real moron. I feel sort of bad for her.) Raven was taken prisoner.  
  
There was also the Dragon Seal. It was supposedly over 10,000 years old and used to summon the dragon Drache. Right. And it was removed from it's ancient pedestal by two spies for the pharoah, Nightingale and Raven (I think the same one who got taken prisoner. I wonder why she didn't just kill the pharoah when he slept.)   
  
The dragon, Drache, protects The Dragon's Gem. Legend has it that whoever places the gem and the seal together will have power over Drache and the universe. I wish it were that easy.   
  
"How are we going to get a 3,000-word essay out of that?" I ask skeptically.   
  
"Pay someone ta do it for ya!" Joey said mockingly. I glare.   
  
"Well, perhaps if we could further study the thieves, we could even weave a tale of them, or if we could further know what the millennium items did." Ryou suggested. Yugi nodded. Joey nodded dumbly because Yugi did.   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You guys study the lives of these thieves. And find out if any of them killed that darn pharoah. He gets on my nerves, how he made a bunch of people build him a massive pyramid when they could've been saving their efforts for when I was born." I saw Yugi flinch.   
  
"The pharoah was a great and kind ruler!" He protested.  
  
"I like those two thieves better." I snarled.  
  
"Dat's just because one a dem is named Raven." Joey yapped. I threw a magazine that was lying messily on a table at him. It hit him in the head. I cackled.   
  
"Boys, It's 8'o clock! Yugi needs to get to bed, so you all need to go home!" Yugi's ugly Grandpa called. I wonder if he's dating Mrs. Feo. Wait, Mrs. She's married. Darn.   
  
"Try to call me about this project and I'll most displeased." I warned. I turned and walked toward the door, my trenchcoat blowing around even though there was no wind. I love Trenchy.   
  
******************************************  
  
After talking to Raven online for a couple hours while working on my inventions, I go to bed. I hope to resume my dream about destroying Yugi.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Yugi: I DO NOT GO TO BED AT 8!  
  
Yami: Actually, aibou, yes you do.  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Seto: *laughs*  
  
Yami: Shut up.   
  
Raven: You guys, be nice. Or you'll sleep in the shadow realm.  
  
Yami: You wouldn't.   
  
Raven: Don't tempt me.   
  
Seto: You sound like me when you say that. You sound good sounding like me.   
  
Raven: Is that a compliment?   
  
Seto: Yes. Anyway, review, please. I need everyone to know that I am a lot more talented than BlueEyez who is currently...currently...  
  
Raven: Sleeping.   
  
Seto: Ah. 


End file.
